<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High by kokokoriii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334070">High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii'>kokokoriii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadichi vibes, Gen, It doesn't explicitly say anyones dating buuuut, Literally just snippets of the volleyball boys getting high, M/M, Short One Shot, Slight kuroken, Weed, mentions of smoking, slight crack, slight iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokoriii/pseuds/kokokoriii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The third-year's celebrate their last training camp with homemade edibles except they don't even get to eat any.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting high was tradition at training camp for a few certain individuals. </p><p>Kuroo, Bokuto and Oikawa got high for the first time together three years ago. Kuroo had stolen his brother's weed and pipe and brought it to training camp. He told his friends he had a surprise and told them to meet him by the abandoned gym at two in the morning. They smoked the whole bag, which was over a gram, and found themselves in a different dimension. Oikawa recalls seeing geometric shapes whenever he closed his eyes. </p><p>Since Oikawa lived four hours away, they couldn't meet up to smoke regularly. On long weekends and holidays when Oikawa could take a train down to Tokyo, he would light up in Bokuto's basement but it was more exciting during the week-long training camp. There was something exhilarating about the thought of someone catching them. </p><p>The next year, Bokuto brought his new dab pen. Something about the modified THC hit the teenagers on a whole other level. Bokuto and Oikawa couldn't stop laughing, feeling nothing but literal sedation. Kuroo, on the other hand, became paranoid that someone was going to find them and couldn't shake the feeling off for hours. He didn't smoke for a few months after that until Bokuto surprised him on his birthday with pure bud. </p><p>With their last training camp approaching, the boys knew they needed to plan something big. Over a Group FaceTime call, Bokuto suggested dabbing but Kuroo shut him down since dabbing took a lot of effort and none of them had the proper tools. They talked about capsules (Bokuto hated swallowing pills), joints (too boring), tinctures (after what happened last year, Kuroo refused) and even drinks (too big to hide). </p><p>"What about edibles?" Kuroo suggested. "They're similar to the drinks but we can disguise them as brownies or something."</p><p>Edibles were risky. They took longer to hit then traditional forms of getting high but they often delivered a really satisfying fade. After promising each other to be responsible and not go overboard, the boys decided on edibles. </p><p>"I can make them," Oikawa said, "My mom is working the night shift the day before we're supposed to leave."</p><p>A few days prior to leaving, Oikawa asked his dealer for two sticks of cannabutter and went shopping for the rest of his ingredients. His mom asked him what he was making and when he said brownies, she offered to help bake them for him instead. </p><p>"No!" He flustered, silently praying that she didn't reach into the back of the fridge anytime soon. "I mean, I just really want to bake them myself." </p><p>Instead of asking questions, his mom assumed that Oikawa really did want to learn how to bake and left him be. On Sunday night after his mom went to work, Oikawa opened every window in his house, turned on the air conditioning and any fans he had lying around. He mixed the ingredients as quickly as possible, worrying that the smell off the melted cannabutter would carry throughout his neighborhood. </p><p>At two in the morning, the brownies were done and Oikawa wrapped them up and popped them into the fridge. He did a once over of the house, spraying air fresheners and left the windows open while he slept. When he woke up the next morning, he was relieved to find that his house didn't smell and he cut the brownies, put them into a lunchbox and texted Bokuto and Kuroo that everything was set. He filled the lunchbox with other snacks to conceal the brownies even more and started to get ready for the long bus ride. </p><p>Four hours later, the Aoba Johsai bus arrived shortly after the Karasuno bus and both teams tossed their luggage onto a hand-truck and the first years from both teams went to deliver it to the designated classrooms. Oikawa found Bokuto and Kuroo and greeted his friends, hinting at the fun they were going to have that night. </p><p>They spent the day excercising and practicing and the coaches bought pizza for everyone that night. Yachi and Kiyoko had even made an array of desserts and brought them out when most of the pizza had been devoured. The first year students ran to the sweets while the older players hung back. Oikawa and Kuroo made their way over to the buffet-style table to see if they could salvage anything. </p><p>"I have this same plate," Oikawa was holding up an eerily familiar white and blue plate, "I even used it for our edibles." </p><p>He stared at the plate for a moment before his heart dropped. He swung around to the nearest first year, who happened to be Hinata, and demanded to know what was on the plate. </p><p>"Brownies! They were so good I ate two." </p><p>Oikawa slowly turned to look over his shoulder at Kuroo, who had a similar expression on his face. Never again would he trust fifteen year old's with his personal belongings. Kuroo nearly grabbed Oikawa by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the bathroom, snatching Bokuto on the way. He pushed the boys into the room and locked the door before rubbing his temple, "Let me get this straight. Somehow, our special brownies got mixed up with the dessert table and a bunch of first years will be high in an hour."</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"What?" Bokuto's jaw dropped to the floor. Did he hear Kuroo and Oikawa right? Did they understand how much trouble they would get into, they would ALL get into, if a coach found out? God, they would probably all be suspended and the third-years would be kicked off their teams. "We need to do something."</p><p>"Like what?" Kuroo sighed.</p><p>Bokuto thought for a minute, "I have an idea." He opened the bathroom door and jogged back to the picnic area where he stood on a table to get everyone's attention. "I really need to know who ate one of Oikawa's amazing brownies! He thinks his cooking is shit and we just want to see who liked them! Raise your hand!"</p><p>Oikawa and Kuroo peaked their head out of the bathroom to see a multitude of students raise their hands. It was primarily first year students but also Akaashi and Kenma. They took note of who had their hand in the air and needed to come up with a plan. Oikawa considered hitting the coaches over the head with baseball bats but Kuroo shut that down fast. Instead, they emptied out their wallets and gave the coaches an early 'thank you' gift, telling them to treat themselves to a bar while they held down fort. The adults were hesitant at first so Kuroo slipped them another twenty and off they went. </p><p>With the coaches out of the way, they needed to get whoever ate an edible to their room. Most of the kids would probably just feel sleepy and the minute they hit a pillow, they would be out all night. Bokuto convinced Daichi to bring his team up to their own room early so they could play games and bond and Kuroo shoved his own kids into the shower-room. </p><p>Thirty minutes passed and the teams were mostly in their rooms. The captains, minus Daichi, met in the hallway. </p><p>"I think we handled this well," Bokuto grinned, "I'm bummed we couldn't have any ourselves." </p><p>"There's always next year-" Oikawa started before stopping. A silence fell over the trio as they realized this was their last week together for a while. They wouldn't be going to these training camps anymore, at least not with their high school teams, and all of their fun traditions would become memories. Kuroo pulled Oikawa into an awkward side-hug and Bokuto wrapped his long arms around the both of them. </p><p>The moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat behind them, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but is it your fault I'm high?" </p><p>Akaashi awkwardly stood in front of the trio, his eyes drooping slightly. </p><p>"You're high?" Bokuto pretend to act surprised, even slapping his hand over his mouth. "Akaashi, you can get into so much trouble for that!" </p><p>The younger boy only rolled his eyes, seeing right through Bokuto's ploy. "What did you poison?"</p><p>"The brownies," Oikawa admits, "They were supposed to be us only but those stupid first years went through my bags." </p><p>Instead of getting angry, which all three third years were expecting, Akaashi started laughing. It started as a slow chuckle but soon turned into a full-out howl, clearly the effects of the pot setting in. Bokuto, panicking, grabbed onto his shoulders and turned him towards the Fukurodani room. "I think we should call it a night," He told his friends quickly, "Remember to lock your doors and hide the key!"</p><p>Bokuto pushed Akaashi down the hallway, the setter leaning into his touch and making jokes he wouldn't say, leaving Oikawa and Kuroo by themselves. "We should check on Karasuno," Kuroo deadpanned, "Just to make sure everyone is alive."</p><p>There was a short discussion about who would go check on the rival team and Kuroo practically made Oikawa do it, saying that he needed to find Kenma. Oikawa wasn't happy about this but dragged his feet to the Karasuno team room, where he could already hear commotion from inside. He knocked on the door once, then a second time, and someone flung open the sliding partition. </p><p>Daichi stood in front of Oikawa with a scowl on his face, "What do you want?"</p><p>Oikawa peered over Daichi's shoulder and his stomach flipped. Hinata, similar to Akaashi, was giggling his ass off and Kageyama was passed out in the middle of the floor. Tsukishima was surrounded by empty snack wrappers and Nishinoya was being overly touchy with Asahi, who had a very confused look on his face. </p><p>"Just checking in." </p><p>Daichi saw the expression on Oikawa's face and stepped into the hallway with him, "Do you know anything about why they're acting so weird?"</p><p>Oikawa wanted to say no and walk away, but his judgement got the better of him and he confessed everything to Daichi. He told him about their adventures for the past 3 years and how they were planning to continue it this year, but a mix-up happened and now a quarter of the students were high. Daichi was in disbelief. High? From weed? They were all going to get in so much trouble if a coach found out. Daichi rubbed his temple and sighed, "Alright, I'll lock them in tonight just promise not to speak of this again." </p><p>"Deal!" </p><p>Daichi went back into the classroom, scolding Hinata for poking Kageyama's lifeless face, and shut the door. Oikawa heard the click of a lock and sighed a breathe of relief. All he needed to do was find Kuroo and lock his own kids in their room. </p><p>He was just going to call Kuroo and tell him to meet him the hallway but he stopped when he saw two figures around a corner. Kenma was facing away from Kuroo trying to open the school window while Kuroo held onto his shoulders. </p><p>"Testu?" Oikawa called out, jogging closer to the pair. Kuroo looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'help' while still trying to pry Kenma away from the window. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"I just-" Kenma breathed, "I need to get out of here!" </p><p>"I told you we could go for a walk, but you can't go out the window!" Kuroo snapped. </p><p>Kenma glared at Kuroo, "I already told you! There's no way I'm going down that staircase where anyone could see me."</p><p>Oikawa put two and two together and realized Kenma was, in-fact, high. And not only was he high, but he was experiencing paranoia. His palms were sweating as he pushed on the window and his eyes were frantically searching back and forth. Kuroo finally used force and shoved Kenma down by his shoulder, the blonde sliding down the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. Kuroo squatted down in front of him and Oikawa did the same on his right. </p><p>"No one is going to hurt you," Kuroo said firmly, "Believe me."</p><p>Kenma said nothing and pulled his knees even closer, locking his arms around his legs. Oikawa had never experienced paranoia but Kuroo had, and he was trying to use his own experience to help Kenma through this. He knew that Kenma thought people were either after him or were going to hurt him once they saw he was high, so he made sure to assure him that they weren't. </p><p>The old air conditioning kicked in suddenly and Kenma nearly jumped out of his skin. "Did someone call the cops?"</p><p>"No, no," Oikawa told him, "It's just the vents." </p><p>Kenma visibly relaxed but Kuroo and Oikawa still sat with him for the better part of an hour until his eyes started sliding. Kuroo helped him stand and said goodnight to Oikawa, bringing Kenma to the Nekoma team room. Oikawa finally made his way towards his own team room and was delighted when he saw everyone was asleep. He snuck over his teammates, being careful not to step on anyone, and slipped into his sleeping bag next to Iwaizumi. </p><p>"That could have went worse," Oikawa said to himself, snuggling into his blankets. </p><p>"What could have?" Iwaizumi grumbled, fully awake and turning to glare at Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa jumped in surprise, "Nothing. Goodnight, Iwa-Chan!" He turned his back towards Iwaizumi but not before his neighbor kicked him square in the back. "What was that for?!" </p><p>"Next time you have edibles, save me one."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>